


Chainsaw Snores

by Sybilina



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Pure Schmoop, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Ronan wants to and is trying to sleep.  For once, Gansey also wants to and is trying to sleep.  But Ronan is finding it difficult to sleep when Chainsaw won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chainsaw Snores

It’s late one night, or maybe early one morning, and Gansey has finally settled, taken off his glasses, stopped waiting by the phone, is curled up in his bed and feeling the slow creep of sleep overtaking him. And then he hears the creak of the floorboard outside Ronan’s bedroom and, a second later, a slight dip in the bed as Ronan sits down. It’s a testament to how much Ronan respects sleep, especially Gansey’s sleep, that he delicately sits down so Gansey only feels it because he’s waiting for it. If it were any other bed, Ronan would have flopped onto it and or thrown himself onto it like a wet towel, hard, uncomfortable, and smacking everything, whether he knew the occupant was sleeping or not.

  
Gansey shifts in bed, just a small movement, but enough to let Ronan know he is, indeed, still awake. In case Ronan needs someone to lend an ear. Or needs someone to go to the store with him. Gansey doesn’t really want to go to the store but if Ronan asks, he’ll get up, throw on his glasses, slip on some shoes, and fire up the Pig. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Chainsaw snores.” Ronan’s voice is soft, irritable, and hinging on a whine. Gansey is the only person he would even come close to whining to and it would only be about his dreamt up raven in the dark of the night. And he’ll definitely deny it in the morning.

If Gansey was awake even a fraction more than he was, he would have snorted in laughter. As it is, he nearly does anyway, but that would wake him up even more, and sleep is so tenuous that if Ronan doesn’t actually need him, he’d like to keep a grip on it.

“Lay down,” he says.

“I’ve been trying for three hours,” Ronan says in a huff, and Gansey has to prevent himself from another almost snort of laughter because Ronan thinks he means go back to his own bed and lay down.

To clarify, he reaches out, grabs whatever part of Ronan’s shirt he can find, and tugs. Scoots back in the bed to make room, pulls the covers with him so Ronan won’t lay on them. Once Ronan finally gets the hint and settles, Gansey pulls the covers up and over him and lets his hand settle on Ronan’s hip bone, tucks his face into the back of Ronan’s neck.

“Are you cuddling me?”

“You’re in my bed. You want sleep, you’re going to have to suffer with the cuddling.”

“Is that why Noah’s in your bed so much?” Ronan asks. Then he wraps his fingers around Gansey’s hand on his hip and pulls, so his arm is fully wrapped around Ronan and his entire body is flush against Ronan’s back. He feels Ronan’s breath as his hand is tucked between both of Ronan’s in the space in front of his mouth.

It’s not long before they’re both breathing deep, two insomniacs lulled to sleep in the space of just a few minutes, wrapped around each other, Chainsaw’s snoring echoing softly throughout the house.

At some point in the night, Gansey begins to have a nightmare. It’s pretty much the biggest reason he’s an insomniac and Ronan wakes almost immediately at his mumbles and twitching. He turns on the bed, staying in the circle Gansey’s arm makes with the mattress, and whispers to him. He’s not entirely sure what he says but he’s sure it doesn’t matter, and he touches Gansey the entire time, his hip, his ribs, his arms. Ronan knows the times Kavinsky touched him as he was waking up helped ground him more than anything else and that was Kavinsky.

Eventually, Gansey calms, returns to peaceful sleep without even waking, and Ronan drifts back to sleep himself.

When they wake, they’re still facing each other, and Gansey blinks at Ronan’s closed eyes a couple of times before stretching. He feels like a cat but feels like he probably looks closer to a bear. He keeps his grunting quiet so he doesn’t disturb Ronan, stretches his arms and legs without really moving far, and when he settles back, he notices Ronan’s eyes are open.

“Want coffee?” Gansey asks.

Ronan sniffles, always has a runny nose in the morning, always has, it’s become part of morning music to Gansey, the sound of the coffee pot, rustling blankets, and Ronan sniffling. “Yeah.”

Gansey closes his eyes again, grips the end of Ronan’s T-shirt under the blanket, remembering the way he let him curl around him in the night.

Ronan huffs a little at him. “Is that your way of asking me to go make it?”

“Mm,” Gansey hums noncommittally, gripping the T-shirt tighter. Ronan didn’t even notice he had a grip on it until this moment. “Give me a minute.”

“For what?”

“You’ve never let me cuddle you before. Let me bask.”

Ronan snorts. “How do you not know by now?” Ronan whispers and there’s a slight movement before Gansey feels lips on his own. His eyes fly open just as Ronan is pulling away. “I’d give you the world. All you have to do is ask.”

Gansey stares at him a moment, open mouthed, and Ronan smirks, gently dislodging his hand from Ronan’s shirt.

Then Ronan rolls out of the bed, nearly taking all the blankets with him, and heads into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Gansey hears the sound of the coffee brewing and Ronan’s sniffling. He pushes his face into Ronan’s half of the pillow and inhales.


End file.
